


Prompt 29 - Supernatural Comfort

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Prompt 29 - Supernatural Comfort

Stiles and Peter huddled together. They were watching a coven of witches and it was a cold, rainy night.

"Okay, fuck this," Stiles muttered as he shivered. He closed his eyes and focused.

The area under the tree was now warm and dry.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Peter gave him a soft kiss.

"I think Scott gave us this sucky shift just to fuck with us," Stiles complained.

"Most likely," Peter agreed.

Stiles dug into his pack and held a cup in his hands for a moment.

"Here's some of that fancy coffee you like. It's re-warmed, but better than nothing."


End file.
